


One More Tomorrow

by TheRainbowShakaBrah



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Gun Violence, I need sleep, It Sucks, Near Death Experiences, Nonbinary Character, Other, Violence, but have it anyways, but i'm too tired to make it perfect so..., dont ask why i wrote this, god this has been in my wips forever, just take it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainbowShakaBrah/pseuds/TheRainbowShakaBrah
Summary: one more tomorrowfilled with love the whole day throughand then tomorrow i begfor one more tomorrow with youor; based off something that happened to me in-game where I ran out of stimpacks and died but ya know... I don't die in this.





	1. Chapter 1

Cait always enjoyed it whenever Sole brought her along as they aimlessly traversed the Commonwealth, sometimes reminiscing about a time before the bombs dropped, when the world was a completely different place, not ravaged by war and time. It was odd, listening to they droll on and on, pointing out places and partially destroyed buildings, explaining what they were before the war and the significance in their life.

_ “I used to work at that sub shop on weekends as a kid,” _ they’d say, or,  _ “I thought about going to college here, but the world had other plans”.  _ The cheeky bastard even admitted to getting frisky in the park one time, much to Cait’s surprise, but the slight blush that crawled across their face told her that they didn’t regret it for a second.

But with the nostalgia came a hint of sadness that clung to her companion’s words, a certain longing that the feisty red-head knew not even chems and alcohol could fix. Nonetheless, Sole continued on living in the ruins of their once home with a smile on their face, desperate to hide the pain Cait could see clear as day.

“So, where we headed today, love?” she asked, watching as the Sole fiddled with their Pipboy, trying to tune into a nearby radio station.

“Just wandering around today, I think. Find some salvage… maybe hunt since Sanctuary is running a bit low on provisions, take something up to Preston and the other settlements too,” they replied, looking up with a sly smile, “or we can run off and find a nice place to lay low for a bit... if you catch my drift,”.

If she was being honest, taking food and medicine to the other settlements was Cait’s least favorite thing Sole did, for her own reasons of course, but their last suggestion caught her interest. Usually, she was the one to make the lewd jokes, mostly out of habit, but this… this was a nice change.

“I like the way ya think, treasure,”.

“Now… if only I could get us some music so we don’t have to listen to all these damn bugs flying around,”.

“I‘d prefer hearin’ the bugs over listenin’ to Butcher Pete for the billionth time. No offense but Diamond City Radio is pure shite, yer taste in music back then is even worse”.

Sole scoffed, and chuckled “Butcher Pete is a classic! And Travis does his best with what he has. Besides, to me, they’re all classics,  _ especially _ Butcher Pete,”.

“Aye… if you enjoy hearin’ about a fuckn’ serial killer who chops people up! We already found a real-life one in Pickman’s Alley ‘case you forgot. I know I’m tough as nails kinda gal, but that shite freaked me out,”.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. But Butcher Pete wasn’t just chopping people up, Cait,” Sole said, cracking a wide smile that made the redhead roll her eyes.

“Oh, Lord,”.

“HE WAS HACKING AND WHACKING AND SMACKING!”.

“You act like a child sometimes,” Cait said, playfully shoving them once they were done goofing off, waving their arms up and down, “I can’t tell if it’s more charmin’ or annoying… or both”.

“Oh, come on,” they said, laughing as they continued to fiddle with the Pipboy, “You know you love it,”.

Cait tried to keep a straight face, but it was useless, Sole’s childish charm was a major factor in why she fell in love with them in the first place, they were kind and softspoken, unlike anyone she’d ever met. “Aye, you know I do,” She said, patting the side of their scruffy face, “I love ya, even if you’re the Wasteland’s biggest idiot, you’re my idiot,”.

Sole smiled widely, gently placing their hand over the redheads, pressing it closer against their cheek, “And I’m so lucky to be your idiot,”.

Affection like this was still an oddity to Cait, and at times she still doubted that what Sole was telling her was true at all, but she was moving on from that mindset. She had a home, a warm bed and lover to sleep next to, she was clean for the first time in years, hadn't even thought about Jet or other drugs for months and, strangely enough, she was happy.

Genuinely happy.

And it was a good feeling.

She wouldn’t trade it for the world

“Come on,” Sole said, pulling their hand away, much to Cait’s disappointment, “Let’s go find somewhere quiet,”.

She nodded solemnly, a soft smile gracing her lips, “Lead the way, my love,”.

So the duo continued on their way after the short pause, Sole messing with the Pipboy again until they finally got a signal. “Hell yeah!” they exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air, “And it’s my favorite song!”.

Cait hardly noticed, her attention focused elsewhere while she scanned the horizon, keeping an eye out for Gunners as they entered their territory. “And what song is that?” she asked, “Here I thought it was Butcher Pete,”.

“Oh, haha,” Sole chuckled, “As much as I love that song, alas it’s not my favorite,  _ this _ is my favorite,”.

And through the old crackling speakers of the centuries-old devices, Cait heard the soft, slow song she’d occasionally heard Sole hum around camp, or when they thought they were alone.

_ “One more tomorrow _

_ to hold you in my embrace” _

She knew the song well, it filled her with an odd sense of nostalgia for a time she never knew, and a sadness she had no right feeling. She wondered if this was why it was Sole’s favorite song, reminding them of a time when things were simple and easier, where death wasn’t always waiting around the corner.

A small smile pulled at the corners of Cait’s lips as she continued to listen to the soft melody.

_ “And thrill with rapture _

_ each time I look at your face,” _

“Aye, this is a good one,” She replied finally, bumping her shoulder against Sole’s as the walked, “Who sings this one again?”.

“Frankie Carle,” They responded, “It was my favorite song before the war, and 200 years later, it still is. Nora… she always thought it was too depressing, like a goodbye,”.

Cait nodded, never knowing what to say when Nora was brought up into the conversation, but she did her best to skirt around the topic as best she could.

“Well, I think it’s beautiful… almost like, like a promise,”.

_ “one more tomorrow _

_ to see heaven in your eyes _

_ to have your hand cling to mine _

_ and wander through paradise” _

“Really?” Sole asked, pausing for a moment, seeming genuinely surprised by her statement, “I- I always thought the same thing,”.

She hummed slightly and nodded, lowering her guard for just a moment as she slid her hand into theirs. “Aye, there’s always a promise of tomorrow,”. That was possibly the most positive thing she’d ever said, or the dumbest, and Cait had said a lot of dumb things in her lifetime. “And you always give me a reason to see tomorrow,”.

_ “One more tomorrow _

_ to kiss your lips constantly _

_ and feel the palming _

_ as your heart beats next to me,” _

“I’m glad I can,” Sole said, their voice barely a whisper as their intertwined their fingers with Cait’s, “You make me want to see tomorrow too,”.

Neither noticed the sniper perched on a hill off in the distance.

She knew it had been hard for Sole to move on after Nora, especially after losing her the way they did, but Cait was happy they didn’t give up just yet.

“I’m glad we met,” she said, “You’re probably the nicest person I’ve seen in this hellhole of a world, you know that?”.

Sole only chuckled.

“I don’t have that much competition nowadays,”.

“Besides Piper,” Cait added slyly.

“You're still on about that?” they said, laughing slightly as they rolled their eyes.

The sniper steadied her rifle, her target in the center.

“I’m just playing around, ya dumbass. You’re the only one that I want,” she replied.

“Me too,” Sole continued, leaning forward and pressing their forehead against Cait’s. 

_ “One more tomorrow _

_ filled with love the whole day through _

_ and then tomorrow i beg:” _

“Besides, what more could I want,”.

The sniper disabled the safety.

“Than for one more tomorrow,”.

Aimed.

“With you,”.

And fired.


	2. Chapter 2

_ “One more tomorrow _

_ to hold you in my embrace” _

Cait remembered the first time she heard Sole listening to this song, it was during the first few weeks they had taken her back to Sanctuary. Once she was settled in with a bed, warm clothes, and a roof over her head, Sole simply vanished, disappearing for days without a word or a trace. At first, she didn’t pay their absence much mind, but as the days slowly amounted to weeks, she found herself starting to worry, wondering if they’d been killed by Gunners or a Deathclaw. She’d considered going off to find them, or… if they were dead, retrieve their body and bring it back, but Codsworth had stopped her, saying that Sole was safe. Needless to say after some perhaps, not so fake threatening, the metal butler finally told her where to find Sole.

Vault 111.

_ “And thrill with rapture _

_ each time I look at your face,” _

At the time, Cait had heard stories of them, the only one to survive from Vault 111, hence the name ‘Sole Survivor’, but she had no clue why they’d want to return to the place where so many died. It was an odd trip, to say the least, walking through the maze of corridors, lined with bodies of people who lived in an entirely different world than the one she knew. 

When she found them, alone, curled up on the floor in front of a cryogenic pod, she finally understood.

Behind the cold, ice-covered glass of the pod, laid a woman, a woman who Cait could only assume was Sole’s wife,  _ Nora _ , she learned later. Sole’s favorite song playing from their Pipboy as they cried over their lost love.

_ “one more tomorrow _

_ to see heaven in your eyes _

_ to have your hand cling to mine _

_ and wander through paradise,” _

Of course, Cait being Cait, she had no idea what to say, but since Sole saved her from the Combat Zone, saved her from a life that would surely get her killed, she was willing to put in a little effort.

_ “I know this must be difficult for you... _ ” she’d said, causing her friend to jump and flinch, “ _ I… I’m here if you need to talk”. _

That was probably the only time she’d ever seen Sole cry, (aside from the time they accidentally stepped in Dogmeat’s tail) and still, if they were to ever cry again, Cait wasn’t sure if she’d even know how to handle that given she barely knew what to do the first time.

Sole had just stared at her for a long moment, silent tears still streaming down their face. Part of her had expected them to get upset, or yell at her for being somewhere she shouldn’t, like many of the patrons at the Combat Zone had done to her. So when they got up, Cait braced her self for whatever came next.

_ “One more tomorrow _

_ to kiss your lips constantly _

_ and feel the palming _

_ as your heart beats next to me,”. _

What she wasn’t expecting, was a hug. The Sole just walked up to her, placed their head on her shoulder and continued cried, carefully wrapping their arms around her, almost shy-like. 

_ “One more tomorrow _

_ Filled with love the whole day through _

_ And then tomorrow I'd beg _

_ For one more tomorrow with you” _

She stayed still, refusing to move, both alarmed and unsure what to do except… nothing. Cait didn’t pry as to why Sole was down here alone, or why they were playing that particular song, she just stayed there for as long as they needed, only moving when the song suddenly cut out, having lost the signal.

After that, Sole finally pulled away, still silent, eyes red and blurry, face flush with what she could only assume was embarrassment,  _ “I’m… sorry, you had to see that,” _ they’d muttered, gaze glued to the ground.

_“S’alright… happens to the best of us,”_ the red-head had replied, not even sure _what_ just happened, _“No shame in cryin’..._ _I won’t even pretend to understand what ya must be goin’ through, but me offer still stands. I’m here for ya,”. _

For once she dropped her no fucks given attitude, wanting to sound as sincere as she could… helping the Sole through a rough patch was the least she could do after they helped her escape the Combat Zone… right?

She actually wanted to help them…

  
  


_ “Thank you, _ ” they’d said, dragging a torn sleeve across their face as they dried the last bit of tears away,  _ “I- I really appreciate that, Cait. Thank you…”. _

“Alright, don’t get all mushy on me,” she’d muttered, surprised to find herself blushing, “Tell ya what, let’s get out of this death maze and head over to Diamond City. Buy me a drink and tell me yer woes,”.

That seemed to catch them off guard, the Sole chuckling lightly at her comment. “Seems like fair payment to me,”.

For some reason, their laugh made the redhead’s face grow warm, a fluttering sensation spreading throughout her chest. It was then that Cait knew she was screwed...

\---

Once the dust settled and the last Gunner dropped dead to the ground, Cait sighed and wiped away the flecks of blood that stained her face, heaving softly from the fight. It happened so suddenly that her mind was still struggling to prosses the events that just transpired. One second she was sharing a tender moment with the Sole and the next…

Fuck…

They’d walked right into an ambush, barely having time to react to the sudden hail of gunfire that rained upon them. But, like always they pulled threw with the scars to prove it.

“Well, that was one helluva buzzkill,” she muttered with a shaky laugh, expecting to hear Sole respond in the same witty manner, but she was met with silence, all except for the sound of buzzing flies and the soft crackle of a radio, “Sole?”.

Still, nothing.

Her heart was racing, still buzzed from the adrenaline.

“If yer gonna jump out and scare me again, I won’t go so easy on ya,” Cait continued, slowly stepping over the Gunner’s dead bodies, following the sound of the radio which seemed to be coming from behind a concrete divider placed in the middle of the road.

The redhead tried to ignore the trail of bright red blood on the dusty asphalt, already knowing who it belonged to, but her mind refused to accept it. Before she even rounded the corner, she knew what she’d find, an injured Sole… bleeding out and clinging on desperately for life as it slipped away.

And sure enough… that’s exactly what she found.

“Fuck…”.

There was so much red, blood staining the once bright blue fabric of their Vault Suit.

“Fuck…”.

Sole was barely breathing, hand clutching on to their chest in a feeble attempt to stop the ever-flowing blood that poured from their wounds. It was no use, Cait could tell, and so could Sole… but still, they tried. 

“I’ll be f- f… fine,” they wheezed, “It’ll be okay,”. 

“Don’t fuckin’ lie to me, yer not fine!” She cried, falling to her knees, “Yer not fuckin’ fine… we’re outta stimpaks and.. And…  _ miles _ away from any settlement and..”. Her words dissolve quickly into more sobs and tears as she reached forward and placed her hands on their chest, feeling their blood-soaked garments and weakening heart. “And I can’t lose you,”.

She’d lost so much in her miserable life and Sole… Sole was the only good thing she had left.

“It’ll be okay, it’ll be okay, it’s okay,” they repeated, voice growing softer and lighter, “It’s okay, Cait,”. Delirium from blood loss and shock had already taken over, making Sole’s words dull and repetitive… she was already losing them.

But Cait couldn’t let that happen.

She quickly reached for Soles pack, grabbing the small red gun within and fired it into the air, watching as the flare lit up the sky.

“Just hold on, love,” she begged, “Help is coming soon… I hope”.


End file.
